


Episode 13 Game Day aka Great Day to Meet the Parents

by katBr



Series: Season Six [13]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: It's Reagan's birthday, but Nick is all excited about a football game. Winston is gearing up to meet Ally's parents.





	Episode 13 Game Day aka Great Day to Meet the Parents

The Loft  
Nick: So guys, football, here on Sunday night. The Bears are taking on the Raiders!  
Schmidt: Okay, you do know the Raiders actually may stand a chance.  
Nick: Get out of my house!  
Schmidt: You know we are not in Chicago, right?  
Nick to the rest of the group: Why is he still here?  
Cece: Nick, I'm sure the Bears will dominate.  
Nick: That's what's up. That's what's up.  
Jess pulls Reagan aside.  
Jess: Ah, isn't your birthday on Sunday?  
Reagan: Yeah, so?  
Jess: Well then, why isn't Nick planning a birthday party, instead of a Bears party?  
Reagan: He doesn't know that it's my birthday.  
Jess: What? Why not?  
Reagan: Is that weird? Yeah, no I feel like I should have told him. Right?  
Jess: Well, most people do share personal information like that, with their significant others. So.......  
Reagan: Okay, okay.... I get it. But it's too late to say anything now.  
Jess: What are you talking about?  
Reagan: It's Friday, and Nick is so excited about the game.  
Jess: But he has the right to know.  
Reagan: Just drop it.  
Jess: Maybe if I just drop a few hints.  
Reagan: Jessica!  
Jess: What?!

Ally's  
Ally (on the phone): So, it's all set then.  
Winston: What's all set?  
Ally: Dinner with my parents.  
Winston: Dinner..........with, ah, with your parents?  
Ally: Yes, my parents.  
Winston: Do you think that's such a good idea? I thought it would be best to meet them, at the wedding. After we say I do, and they can't object.  
Ally: Babe, I know meeting the parents, makes you nervous, but it's not going to go like last time.  
Winston: That's what I thought last time.  
Flashback  
Winston: Here you go, Mrs Adams.  
He hands her flowers. She is allergic, she starts sneezing. So much so that she bumps into her husband, who knocks over some candles that are on the table.  
Winston: Nooo!

The Loft  
Jess: Hey Nick, have you seen Reagan?  
Nick: Yeah, she said she was going to the store. Why, you need something?  
Jess: I was just checking.  
Nick: Checking?  
Jess: Yeah well, I just wanted to talk to you, without Reagan around.  
Nick: Ah, Jess.....  
Jess: No, not that.  
Nick: Okay.  
Jess: Well, Sunday is Reagan's birthday and she didn't want me to tell you.  
Nick: What, why?  
Jess: Well, you were all excited for the game and having everyone over....  
Nick: I'm an idiot.  
Jess: Come on, Nick. You are not an idiot. You didn't know.  
Nick: Well, I do now and I am going to need some help to pull this off.  
Jess: I'll call the others.

Ally's  
Ally: Okay, so I made a reservation for 7:00 at Armando's.  
Winston doesn't say anything.  
Ally: Babe. You can do it.  
Winston: That's what I used to think. But after almost knocking someone over, accidentally setting someone on fire and ripping my first girlfriend's mom's dress....  
Ally: I'm sorry you went through all that but nothing is going to go wrong.  
Winston: Well, just to make sure, I am going to take the car for a tune up, take some anti anxiety medication, look up the route to the restaurant, and check the weather every ten minutes.  
Ally: Good plan.  
Winston goes to leave then, turns and asks  
Winston: Ah, your parents aren't allergic to anything, right?  
Ally: Right.

The Loft  
Jess: Okay, so Schmidt said he would take care of the food. Meanwhile, Cece and I can take care of the gift.  
Nick: Gift?!  
Jess: Yes Nick. See, when people have a birthday, others buy them gifts.  
Nick: I know how birthdays work, Jess.  
Jess: Well then, why on Winston's last birthday, did you give him a hug?  
Nick: Gifts don't have to be expensive to be meaningful. I'm surprised at you Jess.  
Nick walks away. Jess looks confused.  
Jess: So, good talk.  
She leaves the loft to go shopping.

Ally's  
Buzz, Ally buzzes her parents in.  
Ally: Come on up!  
Winston: Alright, let's do this. I'm excited.  
Winston is trying to get excited but he is clearly nervous. Ally hands him a tissue. He uses the tissue to wipe the sweat from his brow.  
Winston: Thanks.  
Ally hugs him.  
Ally: We just have to get through the next couple hours and I really think you will have fun.  
Winston: No. As soon as I have fun, and let my guard down, things happen. Like forgetting to set the parking brake.  
Ally: You didn't?  
Winston: Yeah, I told Susan that I shouldn't drive her parents new car.......I didn't know it was possible to total a car, due to forgetting to use a parking break.

The Loft  
Reagan: So Nick, what do you wanna do tonight? Pizza and a movie?  
Nick: Sounds good. I'll even let you pick the movie.  
Reagan: Really? You never let me pick the movie. What's going on?  
Nick: Nothing.  
Reagan: Nothing? Ah, did Jess talk to you today?  
Nick: About what? (Trying to act casual)  
Reagan: Oh, nothing.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt: So Winston is meeting Ally's parents tonight?  
Cece: Yeah, why?  
Schmidt: Winston, let's just say, doesn't have the best track record with meeting the parents.  
Cece: Oh, I'm sure you are exaggerating.  
Schmidt: Oh, I wish I were.  
Schmidt shares some of the highlights with Cece.  
Cece: Well, I'm sure tonight will go okay.  
Schmidt: Ah, so naive. I remember when I was that young and foolish.  
She just stares at him.  
Schmidt: Anyway, so Reagan's party?  
Cece: Yeah, so Jess wants us there at 4:30 to help set up.  
Schmidt: Sounds good.

Armando's  
Winston: That's such a pretty dress, Mrs Nelson.  
Mrs Nelson: Please call me mom.  
Winston: Really?  
Mrs Nelson: Yes, since you are about to become our son in law soon.  
Winston: Okay, well then, thank you, mom.  
She gives him a hug.  
Hostess: Your table is ready.  
Winston: Thank you.  
Mrs Nelson: We were so happy to hear that you two are getting married.  
Mr Nelson: Very happy.  
Winston: Thanks.  
Mr Nelson: Oh, and we heard that you were cop of the week.  
Winston: That's true.  
Mrs Nelson: Well, were are very proud of you.  
Ally: Mom.  
Ally is slightly embarrassed by her openly affectionate parents.  
Mrs Nelson: What? We are just trying to get to know your young man.  
Mr Nelson: So Ally, how's work going?  
Ally: Good.  
Mrs Nelson: And how are your friends doing?  
Ally: Okay.  
Ally continues to act like a teenager, who doesn't want to have anything to do with her parents.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece: So Winston just texted.  
Schmidt: Yeah?  
Cece: Yeah, so far he said that it's going really well.  
Schmidt: Really?  
Cece: They even want him to call them, mom and dad.  
Schmidt: Huh?  
Cece: Yeah, but he said that Ally is acting weird.  
Schmidt: Weird, how?  
Cece: I don't know?

The Loft  
Nick: Great movie!  
Reagan: Really Nick?!  
Nick: What, you didn't like it?  
Reagan: Of course I liked it, I picked it out. But The Notebook? But in what world does Nick Miller like The Notebook?  
Nick: Well, the story was a bit, ya know?  
Reagan: Yeah.........  
Nick: But I was watching it with you. I don't care if we watch the Lifetime TV channel all day, as long as I am with you.  
Reagan: Nick, you are about to have a really good evening.  
Nick: I am having a really good evening.  
Reagan: No, I mean, a really good evening.  
Nick: Oh........

The Next Day  
Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt wakes up a bit late and Cece is up with the baby. He is still in bed when Cece walks in.  
Cece: Hey Winnie, look who's up? Wanna see daddy?  
She gives him the baby.  
Cece: I'm gonna take a shower, before you get breakfast started.  
Schmidt: Have you noticed that I do the majority of the cooking?  
Cece: Really, I hadn't noticed?  
Schmidt: I'd argue the point, but I have, had your cooking.  
She throws a pillow at him.

The Loft  
Jess: Hey! You are up kinda late this morning.  
Reagan: Yeah........Hey, you didn't happen to say anything to Nick, did you?  
Jess: What, why?!  
Reagan: Well, he was acting kinda weird last night.  
Jess: Weird, how?  
Reagan: He let me pick the movie. I picked The Notebook, I barely like the movie, myself.  
Jess: Well, he was probably happy just being with you.  
Reagan: Yeah, that's he said.  
Winston walks into the kitchen.  
Jess: Winston, so how did it go with Ally's folks?  
Winston: Okay, I guess.  
Jess: Set anyone on fire?  
Winston: No!  
Jess: Well then, what's the problem?  
Winston: Ally, she just sat there. She barely said anything and when she did, she sounded like a teenager.  
Reagan: Ah.......  
Jess: Uh, huh......  
Winston: What?  
Jess: Her parents......  
Reagan: Yeah....  
Winston: Huh?  
Jess: Her parents push her buttons.  
Reagan is nodding along.  
Winston: Pushing her buttons? They did the opposite. They were nice. I mean, like really nice.  
They keep nodding.  
Winston: Stop that!  
He starts to walk away.  
Jess: Hey, hey. Get back here. So, her parents were really friendly?  
Winston: Yeah, they even told me to call them, mom and dad.  
Reagan: Yeah, well, my guess is that they became overly friendly and that made Ally feel uncomfortable.  
Winston: That makes no sense.  
Welcome to our world.  
Nick comes into the kitchen.  
Nick: Hey, what's going on?  
Winston: Just learning about women.  
Nick: Ah....... (He looks uncomfortable)  
Winston: They were just explaining.........  
Ally walks in.  
Winston: Hey.  
Ally: Hey.  
Jess: Uh guys, don't we have that thing?  
Reagan: Yeah, that thing, in your room.  
Nick: Huh?  
Reagan: Come on.  
They leave the living room. So Ally and Winston are alone to chat.  
Ally: So, you may have noticed that I wasn't myself last night.  
Winston: Huh? I didn't notice anything.  
Ally: You are such a bad liar. Anyway, it's just my parents. They make me feel like a kid. No matter how old I get, I am a child when I am with them.  
Winston: I get that. My mom still buys me my underwear.  
Ally: What?  
Winston: She knows what I like, we don't need to talk about that, we don't need to go there. Anyway, I understand.  
She kisses him.  
Ally: I love you.  
Winston: I love you too.

The Loft  
Later that day  
Reagan: Nick, you ready?  
Nick: Yeah.  
Jess: What's going on?  
Reagan: Nick is taking me to an early dinner. With the game and all. We have to be back by 6pm. I am a lucky gal.  
They leave and Schmidt and Cece come to help get the loft ready for the surprise party.  
Cece: Okay. I think we are just about done. How's the food coming, babe?  
Schmidt: Perfection takes time.  
Cece: Well, perfection is going to have to take a shortcut. Nick just texted, they are on their way home.  
Schmidt: Well, there goes the Mango Napoleons with Caramel and Cream!  
Cece: Schmidt!  
Winnie starts crying.  
Cece: I'll go.  
Schmidt: And I'll finish up.  
Later, everyone is there and they are all ready and are hiding.  
Nick opens the door.  
Everyone: Surprise!  
Reagan: What?!  
Nick: Happy Birthday.  
They all start mingling around. Reagan grabs Jess' arm.  
Jess: Hey....  
Reagan: I'm gonna kill you.  
Jess: I don't care. Happy birthday, roo roo.  
Jess is smiling really big. Reagan doesn't like being on the spot. But she has a good time anyway.  
Winston: Gifts! Let's do gifts.  
He is too excited.  
Cece: Oh, Winston. You didn't get her a bird shirt, did you?  
Winston: No, I do buy other things.  
Reagan opens Winston's gift.  
Reagan: A t shirt, with a picture of a cat on it. (Trying to sound excited)  
Winston: Look closer.  
Reagan: Is that Ferguson?  
Winston just smiles.  
Jess: Come with me.  
She takes her to the hall closet.  
Reagan: Ah, are we going somewhere?  
Jess: Haha, no. I brought you here to give you this.  
Reagan: A sharpie?   
Jess: Everyone who has lived in this loft, has signed the wall, in the closet and I thought it was about time, that you signed the wall and officially become part of our loft family.  
The wall has Schmidt, Winston, and Nick's names written in the same ink, the Coach's in a different ink. After that, Jess in her own ink, followed by Cece, in different ink.  
Reagan signs the wall, right below Cece's name.  
She opens a sweater from Cece and Schmidt and a few other things.  
Nick: Okay, I guess there is only one left. Reagan, what to get you. I thought long and hard, then it hit me, I don't have to buy you something, to give you something great.  
Reagan: I guess I shouldn't have bought you that watch last month then, huh?  
Nick: That's not, you missed the........just open it.  
Reagan: More of your story?  
Nick: Look closer.  
Reagan: Wha, what is this?  
Nick: I wrote a story, about you, well, not about you but inspired by you. The Reagan is this story is a superhero, and kicks some serious ass.  
Reagan: Really?  
Nick: Yeah, I hope you enjoy it.  
She kisses him.  
Reagan: This is so sweet, no one has ever written something about me.  
Nick: I'm a writer, it's what I do.  
Later as the party is winding down.  
Jess: Bye guys.  
Cece: Bye.  
Schmidt: See you later.  
She hugs them goodbye.  
Nick: So guys, wanna watch the rest of the game?  
Winston: Sure.  
Ally: I'm up for it.  
Reagan: Ah, Nick......  
Nick: What? I know we missed the beginning, but......  
Reagan: It's still my birthday, and I want you, in there, now.  
Nick: Okay........ (He is bummed)  
They go into the room and she closes the door and turns on the tv.  
Nick: Wha, what's going on?  
Reagan: Well, I thought you were so sweet and all.....  
Nick: Yeah, yeah....ah...  
He gets uncomfortable, when she calls him sweet.  
Reagan: Well, you were. So, when you weren't looking, I snuck in here and programed the DVR.  
Nick: No, you did that?  
Reagan: Yeah, so now we are going to watch the whole game, in bed, right now.  
Nick: The only thing that would make it better would be......  
Reagan hands him a drink.  
Reagan: Plus, we have a lot of leftovers from the party.  
Nick: You really are the perfect woman.  
He kisses her.


End file.
